We are such stuff As dreams are made on
by Senna3
Summary: I wanted to write a realistic Labyrinth fiction, evoking the feeling of the movie, but a little more grown up. Possible JS ness.


_Once upon a time... there was a beautiful young girl whose step-mother always made her stay home with the baby._

Actually, although she had rather pretty dark eyes and long hair she wasn't too out of the ordinary. She wasn't unattractive by any standards, but the romanticized image she used as an escapism of everyday teenage life, concerned with fashion and dates, simply wasn't true. She read a few too many fairy tale's. She liked to think she had potential (she liked The Princess Bride you see).

Her step mother was also pretty cool sometimes, and everyone makes mistakes. Looking after someone else's child when they're vehemently opposed to everything you say and they slam doors in your face, and won't listen to your advice can be exhausting.

_The baby was a spoiled child..._

Sometimes she could be the spoiled one, and babies are babies.

_Wanted everything for himself..._

She was the one who read too many stories and set her standards so high that no one could reach them.

_Practically his slave..._

It was quite the other way round, once someone had even begged to be her slave.

In fact, this girl made many mistakes. And one day she made the biggest one of all, when she took words for granted and it nearly cost her more than she bargained for.

Then the young girl learned a big lesson, that we must all face up to some point in life. Even if fairy tale's can be real, we mustn't live life without thinking of the consequences. She realised that dreams must be earned, but they must also be realistic. There is no shining prince on a white horse, waiting to take us away to paradise. She learned that we must all grow up one day, and although it's tough, it has its own rewards.

She put away her childish things, started reading her school books and tried to treat her family better. She forgot about her dreams.

It was really difficult at first, she felt like it was so unfair.

But life isn't fair, she told herself, and anyone who says differently is selling something (she still liked to read The Princess Bride occasionally, it didn't have a happy ending, so it was allowed.)

She realized her step mum was only human, her dad tried to best in the face of the odds, even if he didn't really get her, and that looking after her brother wasn't took bad. She even started going out her friends more.

She thought she'd changed so much, yet something deep inside her longed for how things had been before. Her dreams still felt like a part of her.

It still bugged her, many times.

* * *

Then the girl got quite a bit older. She failed to get into drama school, and she realised she'd only wanted to be an actress to be close to her mum. 

She had her first boyfriend and got her heart broke.

Her dad and step mum broke up, which upset her more than she would have thought.

She was now 20, studying at a local college, still living with her dad and caring for her brother.

The girl was now a woman, and she was quite beautiful.

Her eyes and hair were still dark, but her face had lost it's childishness and she looked as though she had lived in the world a bit.

In a moment of childish nostalgia, as she sat in front of her mirror, feeling desperately lonely, she cried out "I need you.. everyone! Hoggle! Ludo!"

Nothing happened.

This girl was called Sarah Williams, and she was totally alone, and she realized she had made a huge mistake.

Because we should never underestimate the power of dreams.

* * *

**Author note:** I am finally writing again, and re-writing past nonsense. Hope I benefited a few peoples day with my writing :) there will be more, I've got a bit of a muse going on. I'll shut up now, but I just wanted to say of course reviews are helpful and I'm looking for a beta reader who I can call upon frequently/ occasionally, when I feel the need ♥ And credits to my story title goes to the marvellous Mr Shakespeare if ye didn't know.  



End file.
